


WeatherWorn Love

by kitten_8_chocolate



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fantasy, Love, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_8_chocolate/pseuds/kitten_8_chocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad weather has followed prince Ulquiorra where ever he went can a young man with lovely orange hair change this or will the prince have Weatherworn Love for the rest of his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ulquiorra was a rare child born into the world of royalty and what made him a rare child was that he emotionally connected with the weather. But there was one problem, Ulquiorra was not a happy and so that affected the weather. Everyone wanted to make Ulquiorra happy, but nothing seemed to make him happy and so the weather was constantly gloomy. So now at nineteen the prince was still a very sad person and it seemed as if nothing be it human or item was going to change that. Well that's what everyone thought the prince included that was until one day when he went riding in another kingdom and like always his mood was affecting the weather. The sky's were grey, rain drops were falling down from the grey clouds and the wind was tugging at the prince's clothing and it was cold, but this was lost to Ulquiorra who was lost in thought and then he noticed something orange in the field but it wasn't a flower from what the prince could tell, so he decided to go and inspect it for himself. So giving his horse a gentle kick Ulquiorra was moving in the direction of the unidentified piece of orange. When Ulquiorra got there it he was surprised that it was a young man with orange hair laying face first on the ground and it looked like his ankle was caught in a bear trap and there were speckles of blood on the ground. Ulquiorra noticed that the boy was trying to remove the bear trap but was unsuccessful.

"If you continue that you'll just hurt yourself more." Ulquiorra spoke and got off his horse to help the boy out. "Here let me help you out." Ulquiorra knelt down, gazed at the boys face, and marveled at the soft chocolate brown eyes that met his emerald green ones. After that moment he pulled the top part of the trap open so that the orange haired boy could move his leg out and then Ulquiorra let the trap drop closed. "Do you require any help standing up…?" Ulquiorra asked not only to help out the boy but also to get his name.

"Its Ichigo Kurosaki and no I'm fine." Ichigo tried to stand up but the moment he got to his feet he collapsed right into the chest of Ulquiorra. The moment Ichigo fell into Ulquiorra chest the prince felt warmth spread through him and even smiled a little bit. During this moment of happiness the sky cleared up, the wind had died down and it seemed to warm up.

"I'm sure that you are, but still just to be safe sit down." Ulquiorra placed Ichigo on his horse and then hopped on behind Ichigo. Ichigo began to turn a nice shade of red when he felt strong arms wrap around him. Ulquiorra kicked his horse into a trot when he finally spoke up. " How did you get caught in that bear trap Kurosaki-san?"

"Please call me Ichigo and well as for the bear trap I was walking around and I didn't see the trap and I guess I kind of walked right into it. Still thank you very much for helping me." Ichigo laid back a bit into Ulquiorra chest and he was happy that Ichigo was laying against him a bit, causing the sun to come out from the clouds that had formed.

"You are very welcome." Ulquiorra spoke into Ichigo's ear taking in a very nice earthly like smell for the person sitting in front of him.

"You know, I don't even know your name." Ichigo reached up with a finger and tapped Ulquiorra on the nose. "That's very rude of you." Ichigo spoke with a small pout on his lips.

"I'm sorry about that Ichigo my name is…." Ulquiorra was cut off when a rather loud voice called out to him.

"Prince Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra looked over to see one of his bodyguards named Grimmjow ride up to him with an umbrella in his hand.

"Prince Ulquiorra?" Ichigo questioned, here he was sitting with prince Ulquiorra.

"Hello Grimmjow." Ulquiorra spoke to his guard in a board tone.

"You can't just go running off….Who is this?" Grimmjow questioned why there was this very cute boy in the prince's arms. It was then he also noticed that there was no real need for the umbrella, hell the weather was nice.

"Grimmjow this is Ichigo Kurosaki." As Ulquiorra spoke Grimmjow could actually see the moment the prince spoke Ichigo's names that the weather began to brighten up even more. "Ichigo this is my body guard Grimmjow."

"Its very nice to meet you." Ichigo nodded his head it towards Grimmjow. "Umm Prince Ulquiorra, I really need to get my ankle looked at."

"I am sorry Ichigo, let us get you to a doctor." Ulquiorra spoke and began to nudge his horse in the direction of the town.

"Well then you can take me home." Ichigo put in matter of factly.

"I know you might want to go home but your ankle needs to be looked at."

" Yes, I know, my father is a doctor. He has a clinic attached to the house."

"Very well then, please instruct me on how to get there." Ichigo shifted a bit in his seat before giving Ulquiorra directions on how to get to his home while Grimmjow followed right behind them noticing how the two were making small talk and how happy the prince seemed to be with Ichigo in his arms. Now one of Grimmjow's jobs was not only to protect the prince but also to see what would make him happy and acquire it for him. 'As long as prince Ulquiorra happy that's all that matters and it seems as if Ichigo wouldn't be that upset in staying with the prince.' Grimmjow pondered to himself.

They continued to ride until they came across a sign that read "Kurosaki Clinic" in big letters.

"All right this is it, as you can tell." Ichigo said signing at the large sign. Suddenly the warmth on his back was gone because Ulquiorra had gotten off the horse. Ichigo was about to do the same but then was stopped by Ulquiorra advice.

"Just slide on down. It will be a lot easier on your ankle." As Ulquiorra spoke he was standing right by the horse's side ready to catch Ichigo when he would slide down. Ichigo felt a bit odd when he slid down into Ulquiorra slight embrace.

"I'm just warning both of you that my old man is crazy." Ichigo said as he was doing his best to walk in the direction of the clinic. Grimmjow had walked ahead so that he could open the door for the two.

"Welcome to the Kurosaki clinic, how may I help you today?" A gruff male voice called out.

"Dad it's me." Ichigo called out.

"My lovely son are you trying to sneak up on me?" Seemingly out of know where a man with a very bad goatee came running out with an out stretched fist towards Ichigo. But was easily thwarted by Ichigo who delivered a sharp upper cut.

"Damn it old man. I need your help." Ichigo shouted in rage.

"What's wrong?" Isshin asked.

"I got my ankle caught in a bear trap." Ichigo said.

"And I'm assuming that you helped him?" Isshin asked Ulquiorra.

"Yes I did."

"All right so can you put him in inside on the examining table." Isshin instructed Ulquiorra who followed the instructions and placed Ichigo down on the table.

"Thank you again for helping me prince Ulquiorra." Ichigo spoke with a slight blush on his face.

"It was my pleasure." The moment Ulquiorra said that Isshin had walked into the room.

"If you want you and you body guard can wait in the other room prince Ulquiorra." Isshin said evident that he was listening in on the small conversation.

"We would be more then happy to but prince Ulquiorra has to return back home. Your father still wants to talk to you." Grimmjow pointed out much to Ulquiorra's displeasure and yet he knew his bodyguard was right he needed to go back home, still he was far less happy.

"That's odd, the sun has shied away once again, and it's raining. Must be a storm or something." Isshin mused to himself out loud like he always does.

"Yes it does, now come on prince Ulquiorra we must leave now." Grimmjow said once again but with a much more serious tone to his voice. So Ulquiorra gave one last good bye to Ichigo before riding off with Grimmjow who was now holding the umbrella over Ulquiorra head.


	2. A chance of strawberry

Ichigo was sitting in the field taking a break from his chores the sun was shining and right now he felt like just resting in the grass. His eyes close as he recalls the prince with the sad emerald eyes. Something in those eyes made Ichigo want to comfort him, but there was no way a commoner could ever make a prince happy. Right? So he puts it out of his mind. As a distraction Ichigo pours all his effort into his chores. Nearing the end of the day Ichigo senses a tall shadow looming over him. Quickly turning he come face to face or chest for that matter with the prince's escort a teal haired man with a wide jagged grin. Grimmjow if Ichigo remember correctly.

"You're coming with me." That tone was nothing more than an order.

"For what, Why?"

"For the prince."

"No, I can't." Ichigo shook his head taking a step back away from the menacing bodyguard.

"I won't take no for an answer." Grimmjow reached for Ichigo as the orange haired teen stepped back and took hold of his arm yanking him to his chest and the hitting him in the back of the neck, effectively knocking him out. Grimmjow placed the teen on his shoulder and walked over to his horse. First he placed the teen on his horse and then himself hopping on to it and headed to Hueco Mundo.

*Flashback*

Ulquiorra was back in home sitting on his large bed in his room, he was miserable and the weather was reflecting the prince's mood. The rain was pelting the windows and the wind was so harsh that the branches were smacking the windows every few seconds. King Aizen looked at his son with a sigh; Ulquiorra was more depressed then ever. A throat clearing brought Aizen attention away from his son and to his son's personal bodyguard Grimmjow.

"What is it Grimmjow?" Aizen questioned walking away from his son's room.

"I want to go back to Karakura town." Grimmjow stated bluntly to his king.

"May I inquire as to why, seeing as you just returned?"

"Its for the prince, I believe that I have found the one thing for the prince." Grimmjow shook his head his blue hair shaking back and forth. "No I know that I have what will make the prince happy."

"Oh." Aizen sounded intrigued by this. "Please continue." Aizen waved his hand elegantly.

"Yes a boy named Ichigo, who the prince met while riding in the forest of Karakura."

"And why may I ask is he not here with my son?" Aizen asked with a glare.

"When the prince found him, his leg was injured and the prince thought it was better it was taken care of."

"And there are doctors here, so again I ask why did you not bring the boy here?" Grimmjow couldn't believe it here he was being blamed for the decision made by Ulquiorra actions.

"Grimmjow I have many concerns. One of them being my son's happiness and another is Hueco Mundo prosperity. And yet these two are interconnected. Do you know why?" Aizen wasn't really looking for an answer from Grimmjow. "It is because of my son's gift he can ultimately control the fate of Hueco Mundo. So your request to go to Karakura and get his boy is approved." Grimmjow moved to leave the hall but was stopped by Aizen's voice. "Listen to me Grimmjow I want you back here in three days. No more then three I am clear."

"Yes crystal clear."

"Good now go."

*End of flash back*

Grimmjow had come back just in the nick of time with Ichigo and the weather in Hueco Mundo was still horrible and the trip wasn't that great either he had to keep Ichigo asleep and thanks to some advice he got from the healer in the palace he knew what plants would keep him asleep, so Grimmjow had to get Ichigo inside the palace as quick as possible. Walking up the steps with Ichigo in his arms when he came across the king.

"So this is the boy hmm?" Aizen's brown eyes gazed over the boy his soft face and bright orange hair.

"Sire I believe it would be best if I got Ichigo into a bed and at least remove his clothes." Grimmjow pointed out to his king.

"Yes, go and put him in the guest bedroom for now, and removed those wet clothing. You can give him one the night robes to wear." Grimmjow followed the orders and put Ichigo in the guest room. He put the orange haired teen in a soft purple night robe and the lay him under the blankets right when AIzen came in the room looking over Ichigo.

"Well done Grimmjow." Aizen said and Grimmjow couldn't believe his ears he was actually being thanked for doing his job.

"It was no problem." Grimmjow stated before either man could continue a soft moan brought them both to the attention of the orange haired teen on the bed. Aizen went to sit on the bed to greet the orange haired teen. Brown eyes blinked eyes taking in the surroundings. Not recognizing where he was Ichigo shot up causing the robe to slip off his shoulder a bit.

"What…Where am I?" Ichigo saw Grimmjow but the brown haired man who was sitting at the foot of his very large bed he had no clue whom he was.

"Welcome Ichigo to Las Noches your new home from now on."


	3. A drop of sadness

Ichigo looked in shock at the brown haired man sitting at his bed claiming that this was his new home.

"What do you mean my new home and where are my clothes?" Ichigo demanded, it was one thing to be kidnapped but it was another thing to wake up with just a robe on. Ichigo pulled the blankets higher up. "And another thing who are you?"

"How rude of me, I am King Aizen Sousuke, king of Hueco Mundo."

'Hueco Mundo' Ichigo thought 'but what would a king want with me unless..'

"I would like to know why I am here."

"You see Ichigo, may I call you Ichigo." It wasn't really a question but more like a statement "You are here Ichigo because of my son, Ulquiorra. You met him recently and Grimmjow" Aizen pointed to the blue haired guard who was leaning on the door and watching the entire interaction "here told me how you were able to make him happy, something that I his own father could not achieve."

"Why do I have the feeling that you are just telling me a half truth." Grimmjow couldn't help but crack a smile at Ichigo spunk.

"You are a smart young man, and you are right, as king I need to think about my people, land and my family." Aizen said getting up and walking over to the window where curtains were closed and opened them, showing a raining day. Aizen placed his hand on the windowpane and looked outside with sorrow. "Do you see all that rain Ichigo?" Ichigo nodded his head. "The rain has been a problem now for many years and it pains me every time I see it."

"I can understand not liking the rain, but it comes and goes, but I don't understand why it can cause pain."

"You see Ichigo my son is very special and not just because he is a prince it is because he has a gift and it is because of this gift that I am sad." Aizen looked over to Ichigo to see that the teen still did not understand. "When ever my son is sad the weather reflects it and my son has been sad for many years." Ichigo looked confused once again. "Allow me to tell you."

FLASHBACK

It was a perfect afternoon the sun was shining in a clear blue sky and a young Ulquiorra was swinging on a simple swing that was attached to a large tree branch with a large smile on his face. His nanny Orihime was pushing him with a smile watching the young prince go higher and higher.

"I want to go higher, Orihime." The young prince shouted to his nanny when he was up in the air.

"Ulquiorra-samma if you go any higher I just might loose you to the birds." Orihime said with a laugh. Ulquiorra looked at his nanny, her orange hair was tied up in a bun and was wearing a maid outfit with a long skirt.

"Please Orihime?" The young prince pouted.

"All right Ulquiorra-samma but please hold on tight to the swing." Orihime gave a strong push to the young prince's back, but because of the momentum the prince went flying off the swing and fell face first on his face.

"Owwww." Ulquiorra saw a pair of boots and a long over coat in front of his face, and before he could register anything he felt himself being yanked up but not being placed on the ground and who ever had him was running.

"Let go of the prince." That was Orihime shouting at the person in the over coat. Ulquiorra may have been a child who was being kidnapped but he was the prince and he needed to prove that he was worthy of the throne so he fought back by biting the hand that was holding him.

"Damn brat." Ulquiorra was brought face to hooded face, and was hit across the cheek. Ulquiorra cheek stung but he looked bravely at the red eyes in front of him. However the next thing he knew he was on the ground. Ulquiorra could see flashes of orange. Orihime had tackled the stranger to the ground.

"Prince Ulquiorra, run back to the palace." Orihime screamed out doing her best to hold the mysterious man down. Ulquiorra struggled to get out of the bottom of the two adults. Once he did he ran towards the palace casting fearful glances as his nanny and the hooded man fought. The hooded man threw Orihime off of him and ran after Ulquiorra but this time with a dagger in hand. Ulquiorra saw this from the corner of his eye and ran faster but tripped on a large vine. What happened next happened so fast to the young prince the blade came down but Orihime had moved so fast and placed herself in the line of the dagger. Blood stained the white of the apron but Orihime kept herself in front of the hooded figure despite all his attempts to move her she would protect her prince with every fiber. The prince's fear was becoming more and more evident as the wind was picking up and becoming more and more violent. The body of Orihime collapsed on top of the prince and the hooded man roughly shoved the body off the prince. Ulquiorra saw the dead body of his most favorite nanny and was beyond angry. The hooded man reached for the young prince but never saw the lightning clouds in the sky, but he did see the lightning blot come down and hit him in the arm. The hooded man screamed in pain and the guards came out as well as Aizen with their swords drawn at the hooded man. Aizen ran over to his son who was panting with rage but as soon as the guards took the man away Ulquiorra buried his face into his father shirt and cried and the sky followed the young prince.

~/~

Ichigo listened to the story that Aizen told him about his son turning away from the window to face Ichigo.

"You see Ichigo you are here to bring the smile back to my son's face and heart as well as bring the sun back to my lands."

Ichigo looked down at the bed. "How can I do that, I'm a commoner." Ichigo pointed out.

"That maybe but to Ulquiorra you are someone special and that is all that matters."

"But…I….." Ichigo couldn't figure out what to say.

"Now that that's settled Grimmjow would you please find Ichigo some clothes." Grimmjow nodded to his king and left the room. "Please get some rest Ichigo we shall talk more in the morning at breakfast with Ulquiorra. Grimmjow will leave some clothes for you. Goodnight."

~/~

Ulquiorra noticed that his guard was acting strange and for some odd reason and was carrying clothes but not to his room to one of the spare rooms as well as his father was leaving the spare room with a hidden smile on his face. But he was tired and he would find out what was going on in the morning.


	4. orange sunshine

Turning in the bed for the fifth time, Ichigo exhales a deep sigh. His tongue slips over his lower lip then his teeth chew at the wet pink flesh of his mouth. "I cant' sleep at all. "Deciding to give up he rises from the bed, slips on a pair of pale green house shoes, and opens the tall doors of the balcony. It's a warm night, fog still hovers just above the grounds, and the pale light of the moon draws his eyes to a figure sitting all alone in the middle of a garden. He is there, the man with the bold green eyes and somber face sitting with a book in his lap and a lantern next to his legs. Ichigo watches him from the second floor balcony growing more and more curious about him. "Are you going to stare all night?"

"U-Um no." Ichigo replies startled that he was noticed gaping at the young man.

"Sorry about that..."

"I come out here at night so I can listen to the dew falling on the flowers." Ulquiorra says closing his book and lifting his gaze to the man his father dragged from the city to entertain him. He would have much rather go back to the young man's home and spent time with him there instead of Ichigo being forced to be here against his will. "Are you having trouble sleeping?" he asks in a soft tone.

"Just a little." Ichigo said biting his lip nervously looking at the prince.

"Is the room my father put you in not to your liking?"

"Oh its not that it's a very nice room it just that…" Ichigo but his lip looking at the prince making sure he wasn't getting mad or sad that's why he was brought here, but in all honesty that's not why he is unable to sleep.

"It awkward for you isn't, to be around me now. I'm sure my father has told you that I am special and about my child hood." Ulquiorra tone became cold and thus a cold wind snapped around them causing Ichigo to shiver.

"No it's not that." Ichigo snapped at the prince harshly. Ulquiorra looked amazed no comer that his father brought home ever talked to him like that. There were only three people who could get away with that his father, his personal body guard but those at times seemed like an older brother and finally his dearly depart maid Orihime. Whenever he did something stupid as a child she would scold him but when she was done she would still hug him tight, he missed those hugs. "It just it is hard for me to sleep in an unknown bed. I've been that way since I was little." Ichigo said with a soft smile remembering when he was six and he had gotten a new bed it had taken two weeks for his parents to get to sleep soundly in his bed.

"Really?" Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo loving that smile that was on his face it made him want to smile.

"Yes I happen to be picky about my bed and where and how I sleep in it. I have yet to find the absolute comfy spot on that bed." Ulquiorra couldn't help but give a small laugh at this. Ichigo was proud that he could make the prince laugh at his silly habit.

Ulquiorra face suddenly became serious. "What would you like to do tomorrow?"

"Umm shouldn't I be asking you that?" Ichigo wondered he was here to make sure that the prince was happy.

"No you are my guest so I am asking you."

"I don't know I've never been to a capital city before, usually I'm at home doing chores or helping my father out."

"Would you like to go and see the capital there is a lot to do." Ulquiorra asked excitedly.

"Sure." Ulquiorra stood up and held his hand out for Ichigo so he could help him up and the two began to head back to the castle and to Ichigo's room.

"Even though the bed has yet to meet your standards you should get some sleep for tomorrow." Ulquiorra spoke with a soft smile and he liked it, it had been so long since he last smiled. They two stopped in front of Ichigo's door. "Good night Ichigo."

"Good night Prince Ulquiorra." Ichigo bowed and closed the door.

Ulquiorra was doing his best to calmly walk back to his room but his thoughts were on the promise he made to Ichigo.

"In a bit of trouble my prince?" Ulquiorra knew that voice it was the voice of his personal bodyguard Grimmjow.

"You were eavesdropping again."

"My prince I am shocked.." Grimmjow faked mock hurt, "I was merely making sure that Ichigo was not going to escape or hurt you, and I just happen to hear about the promise you made to him."

"Grimmjow what am I going to show him, where am I going to take him?" Ulquiorra began to ramble, was looking ever so slightly worried, and Grimmjow could tell the wind was acting erratically.

"Prince Ulquiorra please, calm down. You could take him to the beach and show him the pure white sands or you could take him to the markets they always have interesting things to look at, and don't worry because I will be there with the two of you." Grimmjow patted Ulquiorra on the back.

"Thank you Grimmjow that gives my mind peace."

"Anytime my prince, now either get to bed or tell your father of your plans."

"I will tell father in the morning."

"Very good, now off to bed." Grimmjow ordered. Ulquiorra looked at his personal bodyguard, and smiled and went into his room.

~/~

The palace servants were holding in gasps when they saw their prince give a slight skip down the steps with a small smile on his pale face which glistened in the sun giving the prince an even more regal look then usual. Ulquiorra had every reason to be happy today, he would be spending the day with Ichigo and showing him around Hueco Mundo and get to know him better. Reaching the double doors to the dining hall Ulquiorra opened them to see his father sitting in a throne like chair eating breakfast with a stack of papers next to him and sitting on Aizen's right was Gin Ichimaru, his fathers right hand man.

"Good morning father, good morning Ichimaru." Both Aizen and Gin looked up to see the prince with a small smile on his face.

"Ahhh good morning young prince, it so nice to see you so happy." Gin said with a smile that was constantly on his face.

"Good morning Ulquiorra." Aizen couldn't agree more with Gin it was nice to see his son happy and it had been a while since he had seen a smile.

"My my if you don't mind me asking what's got that smile on your face? Could it be the orange haired young man, whom you were speaking with early this morning?" Gin asked. Ulquiorra was not surprised that Gin knew about Ichigo, Gin knew about everything that went on in the castle, when ever someone said the wall have eyes and ears they were most likely referring to Gin.

"I am glad to see you are not upset with me Ulquiorra for bring that young man here."

"Not at all father, actually today we shall be going out and looking at the sights." Ulquiorra replied promptly. The double doors opened and Ichigo walked in causing all conversation to stop and look at him as if he were some kind of anomaly.

"Good morning." Ichigo said still not moving anywhere near the table.

"Ahhh here is the young man who has made the prince so happy all ready." Gin called out weather he was trying to ease the tension or embarrass Ichigo it still had the same effect. "Its nice ta meet ya. My name is Gin Ichimaru, Aizen-sama right hand man." Gin beckoned Ichigo to the table. "Come here and eat, your going to need it, from what I hear the prince has a busy day scheduled for the two of ya." Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra were both embarrassed by Gin's actions, but Ichigo came to the table anyway and took a seat next to Ulquiorra.

"Ichigo I hope the room was to your liking." Aizen asked.

"Yes it was thank you."

"So Ichigo tell me about yourself." Gin said leaning forward a bit.

"Ummm there's not much to say. I grew up on a farm and clinic, I have to younger sisters, my dad is loony as can be, I think sometimes he wants me to take over the small family practice and I'm not sure what else there is." Ichigo in all honesty didn't know what to say he was a commoner and they were nobility, true he didn't care who he impressed but here he was sitting with a king, prince and the kings' right hand man.

"Oh all kids think there parents are loony." Gin put in.

"My dad wants me to be strong so he attacks me when ever he can. He wants to make sure I can make it on my own" Ichigo took a piece of toast and bit into it.

"Ahhh, well my dad thought I was a useless whelp who would never make anything of himself other then a farm hand and look at me now the kings right hand man."

Ichigo looked at Gin in astonishment, Gin was a commoner like him well that did explain the way he spoke.

"Ichigo I know you do not have any clothes so please when you are done let me know so we can both go to my room and get you something to wear." Ulquiorra piped in.

"Awww I'm sorry prince Ulquiorra I was stealing Ichigo's attention from ya. That's so mean of me, I truly hope ya can forgive me." Gin teased the prince and Aizen let out a small chuckle.

"Sure, let go now I'm not that hungry anyway." Ichigo said getting up and following the prince, and once the two left the room Gin looked to Aizen.

"Its so nice to see Ulquiorra so happy again."

"Yes, my son's smile has been lost for so long and now Ichigo is bringing it back."

~/~

Ichigo, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were walking through the city, they had left there horse at a stable, and Ichigo was too busy taking in the sites of the merchants with so many different items to notice that Ulquiorra was talking to him and explaining everything he could about the capital. Grimmjow was keeping a bit father back to give the two some space and so he could watch them better.

"Hey look at that." Ichigo said running over to a small booth, where the table was lined with hair clips, brushes, hand held mirrors and other feminine items. Ichigo picked up a small dark red hair clip with rose stones that made a flower pattern. Yuzu would love this clip, but knowing her she would say that it was too expensive and she wouldn't have the right occasion to wear it to.

"Do you like that young man?" The merchant asked. Ichigo nodded his head and then looked at the small price tag with a slight frown ten gold pieces.

"How much?" Ulquiorra piped in standing right next to Ichigo looking at the clip in his hand.

"Oh prince Ulquiorra." The merchant gave a quick bow. "For you three silver pieces." Ichigo eyes widened, that wasn't even a third of the price. Ulquiorra mentally sighed, people were always trying to appease him even if it meant they would suffer.

"Please I would like to know the real price." Ulquiorra said with a small smile.

"It is ten gold pieces but you don't have too…" The merchant found himself with ten gold pieces in his hand and the prince and the orange haired young man gone.

"Thank you Ulquiorra." Ichigo mumbled. "My sister will love this."

"Your sister." Ulquiorra stated he really knew nothing about Ichigo.

"Yes I have two younger sisters Karin and Yuzu."

"Oh…" Ulquiorra began to look sullen.

"Don't feel bad Ulquiorra. We are still getting to know each other, so there's bound to be things we don't know about each other." Ichigo piped up doing his best to make Ulquiorra feel less sad.

"Right." Ulquiorra gave a nod. "So why didn't you get Karin a hair clip?"

"Karin is the complete opposite of Yuzu."

"And you mother would not like a hair clip." Ichigo stopped walking his soft brown eyes down cast and sad.

"My mother passed away when I was younger."

"I'm sorry I did not know."

"Its fine you know that when I think of her I'm either happy cause those are good memories or I'm sad cause I still miss her so much. But she would have loved this clip, she would have worn it everyday." Ichigo said with a smile on his face and Ulquiorra couldn't help but smile along with Ichigo.

"Shall we continue?" Ulquiorra held out his arm of Ichigo to take which he did and the two continued on stopping every so often to look at the stalls and make small purchases or items or food.

~/~

"Hey Ulquiorra do you know where we can sit down and eat?" Ichigo asked looking into the prince's green eyes.

"No, but I am sure Grimmjow knows of a place where we can eat." Ulquiorra waved to his personal bodyguard to come over to them.

"What can I do for the two of you?"

"Do you know of someplace to eat?" Ulquiorra asked calmly.

"Yeah something simple if it's possible." Ichigo piped in and Ulquiorra nodded.

"Well there is a small little ramen shop just down the road, its nice and quaint." Grimmjow told the two nodding in the direction of the ramen shop.

"Shall we Ichigo?" Ulquiorra held out his arm for Ichigo to take.

"Let's go." Ichigo placed his arm on top of Ulquiorra's and the two began to walk to the ramen shop with Grimmjow following them just a few paces behind them. Now Ichigo was getting slightly annoyed with the constant shadowing of the blue haired guard, so a plan had formed in the young man's mind on how to get some alone time with the prince.


	5. Chapter 5

Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra were sitting down and eating ramen, not really talking to each other but enjoying each other's presence while Grimmjow was sitting down a table away from them and enjoying his own bowl of ramen.

"So tell me Ulquiorra, how long has Grimmjow been your body guard?" Ichigo asked Ulquiorra who had a mouth full of food, took a moment to sallow the warm meat broth.

"Grimmjow has been with me since I was about six, at the time Grimmjow was ten." Ulquiorra said with a far away look in his eyes.

"I guess that's why he seems to be so…" Ichigo bit his bottom lip, not quite sure how to phrase it.

"Brash, loud, annoying, overly concerned about me?" Ichigo nodded his head. "In short Grimmjow despite being my body guard acts more like an older brother."

"I bet if we were to leave right now he would freak out."

"Yes he would, but then again he would find me, he has a knack for it. Ever since we first met he has been like this. "

Flash Back

A young Ulquiorra who was currently hiding in a closet, was still getting over the loss of his precious nanny and was currently trying to avoid a new body guard who went by the name of Grimmjow, who his father had just hired and this body guard wasn't that much older than him. However he was rather annoying following him everywhere and giving him stupid advice.

"Found ya Prince Ulquiorra." A young Grimmjow said with a satisfied grin on his face.

"I said leave me alone." Ulquiorra snapped.

"I can't do that, I'm here ta protect ya and protect ya I will." Grimmjow said with a smug smile.

"Well I don't want you to." Ulquiorra snapped and the wind picked up. Grimmjow still stood strong trying not to fall due to the harsh wind at his back,

"Well that's to dang bad, I'm here to protect ya so get used to it. I ain't leaving." Young Grimmjow stomped his little foot on the ground trying to prove himself to the prince. Ulquiorra was ticked off and grabbed an umbrella that was hanging next to him and swung it like a sword at Grimmjow, who easily batted it away knocking it out of his hand and quickly catching it in his own hand and holding it to the prince throat. Grimmjow then brought it up and poked Ulquiorra on the nose. "Can't ya handle a sword?" Grimmjow asked dropping the umbrella and sat crossed legged.

"No. My father teaches me when he can and so do the instructors"

"Well they ain't doing good if you can't even swing an umbrella, so how about I teach ya, since I'm gonna be around ya." Ulquiorra thought about what Grimmjow was telling him and nodded. "Great we'll start now." Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra up and out of the closet and began to lead Ulquiorra off to begin training the young prince.

End of flash back

Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra was a soft smile on his lips.

"You would never guess by looking at him that he's so…" Ichigo was looking for the words to describe the big blue haired guard.

"Big brother annoying-ish?" Ulquiorra piped in scooping up some broth into a spoon and eating it.

"Still that must be nice, I only have younger siblings. I'm always looking out for them. " Ulquiorra nodded his head in understanding. "So what do you say?" Ichigo asked out of the blue.

"About what?" Ulquiorra was holding his noodles in his chopsticks. When Ichigo asked him the question.

"About taking off just the two of us?" Ichigo stated simply and Ulquiorra looked over at Ichigo clearly thinking about their earlier conversation about ditching the blue haired bodyguard.

"What about that?"

"Shall we?" Ichigo asked standing up and holding his hand out for the prince to take.

"You mean you seriously want us to just leave and leave my body guard behind?"

"Yeah. Cone on." Ichigo went over to grab Ulquiorra's hand and dragged the prince along the road at a small run constantly checking over his shoulder and the prince's to make sure that Grimmjow wasn't following them.

The two are at least a couple of miles now from the ramen shop Ulquiorra was in amazement that his loyal blue haired body guard had not come after them, usually he was always there, watching him but hiding.

"So Ulquiorra do you have any idea where to go?" Ichigo asked leaning next to the prince's body.

"Well I believe that if we continue down this road we shall reach the Menos forest." A pale finger reached out pointing in the general direction of the forest.

"Menos forest?" Ichigo asks tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, its usually told as a bed time story to children and that there are monsters in the forest that will gobble up all the bad little boys and girls." Ulquiorra tells him a shorted version of the story his father use to tell to him when he was a young boy.

"That sounds cool. I've never been in a haunted forest before." Ichigo told Ulquiorra and began walking in the direction that Ulquiorra told him with the prince following not to far behind. This was the first time in years that Ulquiorra was truly away from his bodyguard but had the feeling that he was safe. The two continued down the road making small talk about nothing in particular and it didn't take the two long to reach the Menos forest entrance. The forest did have an eerie feel to it, the trees were high, and covering the view of the sky and the foliage was so thick that it gave the illusion of night.

"Wow, I can see why parents don't want their children playing here, you could get lost and never be found." Ichigo said looking at the forest.

"It is also said that sometimes lovers run off to this forest in order to consummate their love."

"Is that why you asked me to come here?" Ichigo gave a small laugh as well as a small nudge to Ulquiorra stomach.

"And if I said yes?" Ulquiorra stated quickly and then was silently blaming Grimmjow's motto of say what I feel like personality was rubbing off on him.

"I would like to know why, I mean I'm not something special I'm just a farm boy."

"Ichigo you are special, for the first time in my life I have smiled and felt joy." Ulquiorra walked to stand in front of Ichigo and stroked the side of Ichigo's face gently, and leaning in close to Ichigo's body.

"Ul-Ulquiorra." Ichigo stuttered out noticing how close the prince was to him, there noses were so close that Ichigo could feel the prince breathing on him. Ichigo tried to get another word in but was cut short when Ulquiorra leaned forward hands placed on the sides of Ichigo's face, and kissed him emerald green eyes closed. Ulquiorra felt his heart soar at the feeling of Ichigo's lips on his own, as well as the fact that Ichigo wasn't pushing him away instead Ichigo's hands came to rest on the princes shoulders. What broke the two out of there kiss was the sound of clapping hands, and this caused both the prince and Ichigo to jump part from each other as if being caught doing something they shouldn't have and there eyes widened at the sight of who was there clapping their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> posting this from my ff.net account


End file.
